iam a prince?
by Yonna9queen
Summary: Takes place during istart a fan war.So Freddie's mom is overbearing.No news flash there.But what if she had a reason.What if she was protecting Freddie from his fayte.What if it was to protect him from the men who killed his father?Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

"This is _**not**_ Benson said worriedly as he looked at the fight.

"Oh is that so Fredwierd?"Sam said sarcasticly.

"Guys please,we already have a nerd fight."Carly said.

"Fine."the two said reluctantly as the trio continue watching the bettle of seddiers and creddiers.

It had planned to be a simple all too soon there was a nerd fight and Carly's crush was tied up.

"Well,"Carly said"What are we going to do."

Freddie was about to reply when one guy said,

"Look at _her!_"A turn of the head showed them what he ment.

There in the room's entrence was a gorgeouse had tanned skin,green eyes with thick lashes,and long silky hair such a dark shade of brown,it was almost tall frame was covered by a white dress that went to her went barefoot though.

She didn't seem interested in when her eyes laid on Freddie ,her full lips began to form a huge walked slowly with the grace of a parted through the crowd with ease and when she was as close as possible she asked,

"Are you Fredward Benson?" in a musical voice.

Freddie could only it was enough for her to smile even more and shout,

"My prince!"as she leaped into his arms.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah,slow down crazy chick."Sam said.

"Yeah,"Freddie agreed pulling away from the girl"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are."

"And I don't mean to be rude,"Carly said"but why are you here?"

"Ah,I am sorry."She said bowing toward Freddie."Well my name is Carter Lee and I am from Costa Lona."She looked at Freddie expectantly but he just looked confused.

"What the heck is Costa Lona?"Sam asked rudley.

"Well it's a very small country not put on many Freddie knows all about it."She said smiling at him.

"Actualy,"Freddie said "I don't."

"You DON'T?"

"Sorry."He said gently.

"No,"She said trying to calm down"you have no reason to be 's your mother who needs to be sorry."

"What for?"Freddie asked curiously

"Well where should I start?"She asked to herself,"How about I start with your father,do you know what happened to him?"

"My mom said that he died before I was born ."

"Well at least she didn't lie about that ."

"What do you mean?" he pushed.

"Your father was the king of Costa Lona."  
>"What?"<p>

"You know what,"Carly said nicely "How about we finish this at home?"

"No!"random nerds cried,they were all facinated at the mystery about Freddie's father.

"You know what?your friend is sould leave."

"Fine."Frddie said"Carly lets get Spencer."

"Sure."They said as the _four_ exited the room,against the protest of to find the exit to be blocked by a huge crowd.

"SPENCER!YOU IN THERE?"Carly shouted.

"YEAH!"

"WELL COME OUT!"

"NOOO!"

"BUT-"

"Umm,excuse me Carly."Carter said politely.

"Yea?"  
>"May I try?"<p>

"Uhh sure I guess."

"thank you."Carter walked up to the closest guy in the crowd and tapped on his shoulder.

The guy turned looking pissed when he saw her face,he became a drooling monkey.

"Would you please get the man Spencer in there and bring him to us."

The man nodded before going deep into the after,he came back with a strugling Spencer in his large arms.

"HEY!I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A HUGE-"Spencer stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed Carter."Who's the sexy chick?"  
>"This,"Carly said indicating "is 's here for Freddie."<p>

"ahhh...WHY?"

"If you bring us home, we'll find out."  
>"TO THE CAR!"<p>

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Your home is lovely . "as she entered her ampartment .

"Thank-"Carly was cut off by Sam.

"Okay,no time for for answers."

"Yeah,"Freddie said"What were going t say about my dad."

"Oh,well when your father was preparing to take the throne,he had a bride.-"

"My mom?"

"No Freddie,your mom was a reporter who was writing about the during her time there,she had an affair with him."

"Woah,didn't think Crazy had it in her."Sam said chuckling.

"Sam!"Carly said merely shrugged.

"May I continue?"Carer asked.

"Yeah."

"Well when he found out your mom was pregnant,he prepaed to break of the before he could,he was your mother found out,she ran away."

"But if she ran away,how did you know about me?"

"Well your father had written a journal about it and it was discovered in his study."

"Well why are you tellig me this now?"

"Well you are sixxteen right?"

"Yeah?"

"This is the age that you are supposed to find your fiance."

"What?"

"Well while your not to be married for several years,your bride must be chosen by this who is your girlfriend?"

Sam burst out laughing."Freddie with a girlfriend?He only kissed one g-"She shut her mouth.

"Who did he kiss?"

the thre didn't plan on saying she looked at Spencer.

"IT WAS SAM!"he said pointing at her .It was two seconds before Sam had tackled him.

**to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

After 20 minutes of pulling Sam of of Spencer,the were all seated.

"Well," Carter stated "the rules are that unless you have your girlfriend,your first kiss is your fiance."

"Wait,slow down crazy 're saying I'll have to mary Freddie?"  
>"That is correct."<p>

"Well now I've gotta kill you."

"Sam!"Carly yelled.

"What she's making me marry the nub."

"Hey if you dislike Freddie so much why did you kiss him?"

"Well neither of us had our first kiss and it was just to get it over people were making fun of Freddie."

"Yeah,"Freddie said"We weren't going to tell anyone."

"But wait, if you weren't going to tell anyone,what was the point of kissing?"

No one said adn't thought of that.

"I'm sorry but you must fallow the engagement will be anounced."

"It might be sooner than you think."Carly siad nervously because on the t.v in flashing letters was'**Fredward Benson:Camraman,Student,**_**Prince?'**_

"Oops"


End file.
